


Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah

by annunziatina, mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [20]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Alex Manes' Beagle, Alien powers are magical, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Series, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Snow!, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annunziatina/pseuds/annunziatina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: It’s their first Christmas together and they spend it tucked away at Alex’s cabin in the snow with Astra, homemade presents, and a whole lotta love.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292960
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> This little hymn is for bgn <3, who appreciates a bit of poetry written on the fly as I got ready to post this Christmas Drabble that annunziatina and I wrote. Happy Holidays, everyone! ❄️ 👽 🐶 
> 
> Hark, the herald authors write,  
> Malex for your Yuletide bright.  
> A snowball fight you should not miss,  
> To the victor goes a kiss.
> 
> Joyful all ye canines bark,  
> Watch old movies in the dark.  
> To his love Alex proclaims,  
> Soon I will not be a Manes.
> 
> Hark, the herald authors write,  
> Malex for your Yuletide bright.

When Michael and Alex went to sleep the night before, the world outside was brown and green. When Alex woke up, the world outside had been erased. Michael awoke to the adorable sight of his over-excited boyfriend slinging himself around the bedroom on his crutches, flinging snowgear out of the closet towards the bed like a dog digging a hole on a sandy beach. Michael had to dodge some mittens, ear muffs, and poor Astra yipped after being buried under a winter coat. Michael removed it with his TK, and she scrambled under the covers with him to wait out Hurricane Alex.

They spent the morning outside laughing and chasing each other around the backyard trying to shove snow down the other man’s parka, much to Astra’s barking delight. Whenever Alex lost feeling in his fingers, which was often, he’d tackle Michael into a snow bank and shove his hands up inside Michael’s jacket, sighing at the warmth, making his cowboy giggle and squirm. Michael presented Alex with his Christmas present: a handmade snowshoe attachment for his prosthesis. Alex tackled him in thanks but this time his hands went south, sighing at the warmth, making his cowboy moan and squirm.

~☆~

Michael arched into the feeling of frosty fingertips sliding under the waistband of his low-slung jeans. Goosebumps rose on his skin, but his blood ran hot through his veins. Alex grinned down at him in delight before discovering his own wrists were immobilized by the grip of Michael's hands. Almost as soon as Alex acknowledged he'd been caught in Michael's snare, he was pulled down. With a swift roll, their positions switched. Michael threw his head back with a whoop of victory. And when he looked back down, at the love of his life trapped between his thighs and under his spell, Michael smiled. 

Snow fell from his curls as he stared, landing first as delicate flakes upon Alex's cheeks, then in larger clumps over Alex's eyes and mouth. Alex's blinking and sputtering were enough to break Michael's hold, and Alex laughed when his own squirming felt more like a challenge for Michael to keep him pinned than any real attempt at freedom. With his boyfriend distracted, Michael nipped Alex's nose, nuzzled his cheek, and ducked in for a kiss. Alex's lips were cold and wet from the melting snow, but his tongue was warm as it danced with Michael's.

~☆~

As warm as Michael was, the snow was colder; they went back inside, leaving a trail of soggy clothes on the floor as Alex steered Michael directly into the bathtub. Alex was hungry. Michael was thirsty. At some point they even ate lunch while watching Christmas movies with Astra in the den.

That night, Alex gave Michael his present: the monogrammed guitar pick Alex had carried in his wallet since the last time they’d played together. That Michael immediately recognized its significance and drew him in for a tight hug was the best part.

Or so Alex thought. Nestled in Michael’s strong arms, his alien love used that sexy genius brain of his to play his guitar from across the room. A melodic tune rode the airwaves drifting out from the crackling fireplace making Alex smile, but the flames literally dancing before his eyes in time to the music made him gasp in wonderment. 

> But remember when I moved in you  
>  And the holy dove was moving, too  
>  And every breath we drew was hallelujah  
> 

Michael whisper-sang each verse in Alex’s ear as he watched two fire sprites leap and dance like _Fantasia_ come to life, all for him. 

~☆~

The woven blanket draped over Alex shifted as he snuggled further down Michael’s chest. He listened to the beat of Michael’s heart. He told himself to be careful. As comfortable was he was, it would be easy to drift off to sleep, and he didn’t want to miss a moment of this reverie of winter, and warmth, and Michael. 

The light of the fire was dimming, the flames were dying down to embers. But the sight was no less beautiful, no less enchanting. Alex stared into the glowing coals, the shift of orange and black. The cool touch of Michael’s lips against his temple had him blinking slowly, but Alex continued to beg for his consciousness to hold on. 

A tingle ran over Alex’s scalp as fingers combed through his hair and Alex hummed in delight. Though he knew he had to sit up, get active, or drink something caffeinated lest he fall asleep, Alex allowed himself the pleasure of Michael’s hand for another minute. When he sat up and caught his love’s gaze, he knew he’d made the right decision in refusing rest -- there was no dream that could compare to the reality they had created then and there.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Story title and lyrics come from the song _Hallelujah_ by Leonard Cohen.


End file.
